


A Sweet Deal

by TheFallenGod



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Community: shoexchange, Deal with a Devil, Deepthroating, Demon Summoning, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenGod/pseuds/TheFallenGod
Summary: Sakurai Sho attempts to bake a cake, but everything doesn’t go as planned. Instead, he gains himself someone to help with one or two things. And that someone just seems to be good at everything. But that someone is not from this world, after all. He is the Devil himself.





	A Sweet Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> I’ve been dealing with severe depression past two-three months, and starting to write this was incredibly hard. However, I’m glad I got to write this, as I’ve had this idea a quite long while and after reading [astrangerenters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters)'s prompts, this one just wanted to be written. Originally this was supposed to be a Yama fic, but somehow it changed to Sakumoto, since Jun just wanted to be the Devil ;)
> 
> The cake recipe is based on this French Chocolate Cake (http://www.geniuskitchen.com/recipe/the-best-french-chocolate-cake-240604). 
> 
>  This fic was originally written for ShoExchange.

> 3/4 cup caster sugar  
>  10 ounces dark chocolate  
>  3⁄4 cup unsalted butter  
>  2 teaspoons vanilla sugar  
>  5 eggs, separated  
>  1⁄4 cup flour  
>  1 pinch salt  
>  confectioners' sugar for dusting

 

Checking the ingredients list for third time, Sakurai Sho sighed.  This wasn’t really his area. How he had ended up baking a cake was a mystery. But he had promised Satomi he would have a cake by tomorrow, so all he had to do is bake a cake. Easier said than done, especially if your best skill in kitchen was tasting the food.

Sighing again, he picked up a big bowl and an electric mixer. Then he placed them back in the table. No, he was supposed to heat up the oven and butter and sprinkle a springform pan with sugar first. Buttering was easy. Sugaring, not so easy. But with little awkwardness, done.

What next? Sho looked at the old cookbook with trembling hands. This was not his area…

“Set aside 3 tablespoons of sugar…” he turned to pick up a small cup and… Which measuring spoon was the tablespoon one? There, he found it.

The next step, cooking chocolate, butter and the rest of sugar over low heat was not too much of a sweat, even though it did make him feel uncomfortably hot, as he kept watching impatiently the mixture. Finally, the butter and chocolate melted, alongside the sugar. The next ingredient was vanilla sugar, right? He measured two tablespoons of it. Wait, wasn’t he supposed to first remove the pan from heat? Hopefully he didn’t screw it up too badly, he thought as he quickly moved the pan next to the stove. He turned the stove off, while reminding himself how dangerous it was to leave it on. He didn’t want to invite the fire department over for a cake this time.

Next up were the eggs. He tried to separate the yolks and egg whites as carefully as possible. He had reserved a big package of eggs, in case he messed up here. This was the hardest part. With some sweat, Sho managed to do it somehow. He plugged the mixer and took the bowl with egg whites and started beating them. Nothing happened. The mixer was already in the highest setting. 10 minutes passed. Nothing happened. Sho panicked. Weren't the egg whites supposed to turn into white froth? He put down the mixer and took his phone from the kitchen table, sitting down. A quick googling revealed that even a little grease or yolk or something made the egg whites unusable. He sighed. No use but redo the egg whites. Sho poured the eggs into the trash bin and got  five new eggs from the refrigerator.

The second time around he had more luck. It didn’t take much for the egg whites to turn into a frothy substance. He added the salt and sugar. Quickly, he had what the cookbook promised: hard froth.

Then he moved on. He beat the egg yolks with the chocolate mixture and added the flour through a sift. Mixing the egg white froth in with a wooden spatula, he sighed with relief. He had somehow amazingly done it! He had done the batter! He could still screw this up, but most of the work was already done.

Sho poured the batter into the buttered springform pan, admired his handiwork for a good minute and then put it into oven. Then he put an alarm on his phone and looked up to the dishes. He felt exhausted. Maybe he could… Later. With a decision made, he walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. What a day. He buried his face in his hands and then stared blankly in front of him. A little nap wouldn’t kill him, right?

***

“What kind of idiot are you!? Look, you burned the cake!” An angry voice woke him up. The air had a rich smell of sulphur. It took a few moments to realize what was wrong with this situation.

First of all, he lived alone. He didn’t have a guest over. Second, this person angrily claimed that he had burned the cake. The cake!

He ran to the kitchen, just to confirm that the cake inside the oven was more of the colour black than the supposed brown. Crap.

Hurriedly, he took it out of the oven and stared at it meekly.

“Not much of a baker, are you?” A voice asked. It woke Sho up from his trance. His face turned sharply towards his uninvited guest, to find a complete stranger standing in the kitchen's doorway.

“Who are you!?” Sho asked, now more concerned about the intruder. He was a handsome man, Sho had to admit. The stranger had a strong, beautiful face, broad, muscular shoulders and a thin waist. He could have come out of a painting or to be a Greek statue come alive. Simply said, he was the most beautiful man Sho had ever seen. (This was the point he realized his mouth was hanging open. He shut it.)

“Oh, right, human. A good point. Let’s see…” The man seemed to consider a moment what to say. “You could call me Jun.”

A grin revealed beautiful teeth. Yet, the canines were sharper than the rest. Not necessarily bigger, but sharper. Like fangs. Was this man… A vampire? But vampires weren’t real.

“That’s… Not your real name, though?” Sho asked, confused. He was still puzzling over the fangs, but he had recognized the tone of the man’s voice.

“No. But I like it.” The man sighed. “But I guess, if you prefer, you could call me Lucifer. Or Satan. Or Beelzebub.”

“Like… The Devil?” Sho asked, skeptical. Unbelievable, some nut job had invaded his flat.

“Yeah. You’ve heard of me. The Evil One, Prince of the Darkness, Ruler of Hell.” The man leaning against the doorway seemed nothing like the devil, if you asked Sho. “That’s me, and I’m here to offer you a deal.”

Sho chuckled nervously. Okay. That’s it, he had to be still dreaming, and the cake in real world must be burning in the oven and nothing he could do about it. Somehow the thought didn’t make him panic.

“A deal?” Sho asked.

“Yeah. I could bake you that cake you had an unimaginably bad attempt at…” The man took a few steps closer, now standing in Sho’s space, so that Sho could only stare at his dark eyes, framed by unbelievably long eyelashes. Those eyes made a warm feeling set on his stomach. Those eyes had fire in them.

“And then you do something for me in return.” “Jun’s” voice dropped to a velvety whisper, sending shivers run down Sho’s spine.

“O…Okay.” he managed to say. If this was a dream, he could as well as go along and see what his mind could produce. Jun took his hand and pressed a light kiss on it.

“As you wish, Sakurai Sho.” he said, turning around. Then he picked up the burned cake and mercilessly threw it at the trash bin. Then he tossed all the used bowls and pans into the sink.

“I agreed to bake your cake, but you need to do your own dishes.” Jun announced. “Be a good boy.”

Sho nodded, and sheepishly moved to the sink. There was probably an extra fare for dishes… Not that Sho would have minded, he found himself thinking, as he let the water run down to the sink. At the same time, Jun re-collected all the needed ingredients and had found clean bowls and pans.

“So… How come the devil bakes cakes?” Sho asked, pouring a little soap in the sink.

“I do anything, as long as the price is right.” Jun said, and then let out a hearty chuckle. “Though, I love baking and cooking.”

Jun had moved for the stove, so he now stood with his back to Sho. Sho couldn’t help but admire the figure. Jun wore a fine white dress shirt under a vest, sleeves rolled up. The black suit pants hugged firmly toned thighs perfectly. Sho knew he himself had a quite perky ass, but Jun’s butt seemed more of the small yet firm kind, which was more to Sho’s liking.

“Yet, I don’t know why you are here now. Surely you don’t come to help every single bad baker.” Sho said quickly when he caught himself staring. He didn’t want to Jun to make any remarks about it. He was sure that he had one coming, if Jun had caught him. That much he had already collected about Jun’s personality.

Jun turned around, blinking his eyes.

“ _You_ summoned _me._ ” He informed Sho, surprised. “You can’t say you accidentally managed to cut yourself while _baking a cake!_ ” 

Sho was astonished. Surely the cake was named _The Devil’s Chocolate Cake_ , but it meant the delicious taste, right? And cutting himself in eggshell had been an accident.

“I…” he managed to say. Jun’s eyes were roaming in him and it made him feel awkwardly clumsy. He heard Jun start laughing.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” His laughter was cute, Sho found himself thinking. “You are amazing, Sakurai Sho.”

Saying the words, Jun turned around and continued cooking the chocolate-butter-sugar mixture.

“You have any vanilla extract?” Jun asked after a few moments.

“I don’t think so. I don’t bake that much.” Sho answered.

“Too bad. It would make the cake better. Humans. They must have altered the recipe.” Sho heard Jun murmur.

Sho didn’t know what to make out of Jun, he was like no one Sho knew. He seemed impossibly arrogant and bossy, yet he seemed to earnestly face Sho as he was and even though he mocked his baking skills, he hadn’t sensed ill meaning behind it.

“You bake a lot?” Sho had to ask. Jun was now beating the egg whites.

“I get bored.” Was the simple reply. Sho smiled. Somehow he could imagine that.

“Judging by your kitchen and earlier attempt, you don’t cook.” Jun stated, seeming curious. “What do you eat?”

“Take-out, mostly. There’s a good take-out restaurant around the corner.” Sho told. He already spent too much time at work. Also, when he had been young he had never had taken the time or energy to learn to cook. Now that he was older, he regretted this a little.

Jun peered at him.

“From my experience, that must be expensive”

“I guess. But I have a good salary. I work in TV.” Sho defended himself. He noticed how Jun glanced at him.

“TV?”

Sho looked at Jun, trying to determine what Jun meant. As the Devil he didn’t necessarily knew what TV was. Or maybe he did, since he probably visited humans.

“I’m a news reporter.” He continued, hoping he had determined Jun’s expression right.

“I see.” Jun replied. He smiled as he sifted flour to the batter. Sho sighed in relief and congratulated himself for getting Jun’s expression right. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself, especially in front of this man.

“You work too much.” Jun continued after a while. The statement showed no resentment but just simply stated what Jun saw as truth. “Where’s the fun in your life?”

Sho could argue back that his job was fun, he considered it enjoyable, but he also knew he had little to no social life and his hobbies were non-existent. He also hadn’t had a sexual intercourse in seven months. Maybe it was the reason for his strong lusting for Jun, he had to admit. He could use a little more _fun_ in his personal life, like Jun expressed it.

“I find my work rewarding.” Sho replied, after all he still didn’t find anything else to say and his pride got in the way.

“What a great, upstanding citizen you are… You really need to let it go once in a while.” Jun said while mixing the batter and egg white froth. Sho had moved on to dry the dishes and was almost done too, as Jun then added the batter in the springform pan and after tapping it few times he put it in the oven. He turned straightened himself and looked straight at Sho.

“So… To my reward” Jun said, stepping behind Sho and leaning against his back. Jun slid his hands down towards his crotch.

“Would you…” Sho had to take a breath, he had stopped breathing for a second. “Would you stop if I asked you to?”

Jun clicked his tongue.

“Of course. I’m not an animal. Do you want me to?” His hands had stopped and rested on Sho’s hips.

“No… Just….” Jun’s hands had continued wandering and found their way in Sho's pants and under his underwear as soon as he had uttered the simple ‘no’. “What… what about the cake?”

Sho had hard time talking, as unfamiliar hands wrapped around his half hard cock and heated thoughts filled his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m good at multitasking.” He heard Jun grin. Jun’s hands did wonders in such a short time. Sho was ashamed by how strongly his body reacted. This could be over very quickly if this continued like this.

“Sto- Stop.” He gritted his teeth. Jun released him immediately.

“Let- Let me take care of you?” Sho asked, almost desperately, going on his knees. Jun leaned against the kitchen island.

“Go ahead, then.” He was all grin and didn’t make any move to help Sho in the task he had taken for himself. So Sho leaned forward and took a firm grip of Jun’s hips. Using his mouth, he moved to open the button, and then the fly. He was little rusty, but he still managed to get himself where he wanted. If someone asked, he would had answered just “I had a wild youth”. Indeed, it had even included working at strip club.

Experimentally Sho fumbled Jun’s half hard length in his mouth. It tasted very familiar and completely strange at the same time. Suddenly he felt a bit drunk by the taste.  He had missed this dearly.

He let his plump lips slide along Jun’s hardening cock, feeling his mouth full. He licked the dripping precum and let it glisten his lips. He raised his eyes, only to meet Jun watching him carefully. Sho had to admire the guy’s concentration. Jun was definitely affected by what Sho was doing, but he also didn’t stop him from looking sharp and in control of everything, even curious of what Sho had to offer for him. Sho bet Jun could have had a totally normal conversation at the same time and not sound even a bit off. It turned him on even more, and he concentrated it to take now fully hard Jun even deeper in his throat than before. He felt himself almost gagging, but practice makes perfect; he only to got a bit watery eyes before he reached the base of Jun’s throbbing cock. He stopped there for a moment to let himself get used to the taste and feeling of _Jun._

“Good boy…” He heard Jun mutter, and pet his head. Surprise made him surge even more forward, taking even more Jun in. He didn’t know it was possible. But he did. Warm feeling filled him, and to his astonishment, he himself almost came right there and then, Jun’s cock in his mouth.

_No!_ His mind screamed. He needed more. Humming a bit, he slid back and until only the leaking tip of Jun’s cock rested on his tongue. Licking along the vein there, he hungrily swallowed Jun again. And again, until he noticed Jun was panting a little, moving his hips a little. Sho felt accomplished. Even Jun couldn’t retain total control.

Sho met Jun’s half-closed eyes and nodded a bit. Jun’s demeanour changed immediately. He got a firm grip of Sho’s hair, snapped his hips back sharply, and slammed back in Sho’s throat. Sho felt like flying, his mouth being used like this, a guy like Jun using it to fuck himself into completion. This was definitely Sho’s hottest wet dream in a while.

“Good, good, so good…” Sho heard Jun repeating every time he slammed himself back in Sho’s throat.

And then he felt how Jun came down his throat. Dragging his cock slowly across Sho’s tongue, Sho could taste the musky, yet sweet taste of semen. As Jun continued his movement, some got on his cheeks, and Sho felt little disappointed as he couldn’t get it all by licking it off. However, Jun noticed Sho’s expression and swept the cum with his thumb and fed it to Sho, who licked Jun’s fingers happily.

Then Jun pulled Sho up and pressed a messy kiss on his swollen lips. Sho felt drunk and the next moments were hazy. Next time he realized, he was laying on his own bed, naked, and watching how Jun got rid of his own clothes, then climbed up to Sho and kissed him briefly.

“Watch.” He ordered. Sho watched in awe how Jun got closer and easily slipped first one, then two fingers inside himself.

_Jun was preparing himself for Sho._ Sho had a hard time wrapping his mind around the realization. He had imagined he would get fucked by Jun, which was alright, this was like Jun could read his mind. The next thought wasn’t so nice. _This is just a dream, remember._

Jun could now slip three fingers in and out with ease. He moved to straddle Sho.

However, before he could do more, Sho’s responsible part of brain decided to step in.

“What about condoms?” He managed to ask. Funny things your mind does even in your dreams.

Jun smirked. “With me? No.”

Sho didn’t continue the topic any more. Jun had taken a firm grip of Sho’s cock, gave it a few lousy pumps and then guided it to his entrance. His eyes, full of fire, locked on Sho’s. Sho saw his face change as he felt Jun slowly taking him deeper and deeper. Sho’s eyes wandered down. He couldn’t help how hot it looked, Jun sinking lower and lower on his cock, his member disappearing in Jun’s ass bit by bit. And how tight Jun felt.

Sho’s mind felt scattered by all the overwhelming input his sensed feed him. His body felt like he was on fire, pleasure and pain at the same time.

Jun was now seated on top of Sho. It felt like a perfect fit. Jun’s expression told him just lay there, and Sho happily let him do what he had in mind.

Rolling his hips, Jun started moving. His movement was slow, but Sho felt he couldn’t take more right now. Jun seemed to be perfectly tuned in with what Sho wanted, what he needed.

Just as Sho started feel blissful enough to pass out, Jun fastened the pace. Sho moaned. It sent new sensations through Sho’s body. Sho tried to find even one coherent thought in the sea that was his mind.

_Jun._

Sho locked his thoughts on that single point of his mind and found himself leaning forward and grabbing a little surprised Jun to a hungry kiss. When they parted, Sho could see the pleasure in Jun’s eyes too.

His hand found Jun’s dick between their bodies and started to move his hand in the same rhythm with their now joint movement.

Jun kissed him again, placing his hand on Sho’s on his dick, moaning into Sho’s mouth. Sho felt another kind of pleasure surge forward. He had guessed right what Jun wanted and needed.

They lasted only a few moments more. Sho came first, before having time to warn Jun, who didn’t seem to mind. The opposite. He came almost immediately after, obviously the feeling of Sho’s hot semen inside him gave him the final push.

Jun rolled off and looked at Sho.

“Thank you.” He panted only lightly, as if he didn’t just ride a guy to pure bliss.

“That was awesome.” Sho managed to say, feeling like he had lost any control he had over his body as he panted heavily.

“I know.” Jun said, now rolling to his said, watching Sho. He ran his hand playfully across Sho’s chest, which was covered in Jun’s own cum.

“You are such a show off, you know.”

“Hmm~” Jun only smirked. It irritated Sho a bit. How could this guy be this perfect and also be aware of it?

“By the way. You got me curious. What’s the cake for? I take you don’t bake for your own pleasure?” Jun asked curiously, changing the topic.

“It’s for my little girl, Misora-chan. She has her 5

birthday tomorrow.” Sho told, smiling as his thoughts went to his little princess. “Misora, written with ray of light and sky.”

“I see. I shall wish your daughter happy birthday then.” Jun chuckled.

“You are welcome to the party.” Sho said before he could actually consider it. (He only realized what he had done the morning after.)

“I consider myself invited.” Jun said and leaned to kiss Sho. Obviously, Jun was in for more than one round. Not that Sho had any objections, though he wondered if he could get hard this quickly again. He was soon proved that he could by his more than enthusiastic dick.

“This time, I shall take you.” Jun’s smile was devilish as he settled between Sho’s thighs.

***

The next morning Sho woke up feeling utterly used, but very satisfied. A glance to his side revealed Jun’s sleeping figure. He was even kind of cute.

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. It had not been a dream. Jun was real. He had really slept with the Devil. He had seen it. Jun’s horns, his tail. His eyes. Oh his eyes. Sho remembered the diamond-like deep purple eyes full of fire.

He got out of his bed and ran to bathroom. He needed to think about this.

But soon he found himself trapped between the bathroom sink and Jun. He had woken up to all the noise Sho had made.

“Good morning to you!” Sho had hard time replying while figuring out Jun’s mood, and then there was no way he could, as Jun kissed him, picking him up and making him sit on the edge of the sink, leaning on the mirror.

The end result was them having a quickie Sho bended over the sink, Jun whispering dirty things in his ear while unapologetically staring at Sho through the mirror. And for Sho’s surprise, he didn’t mind one bit.

When he walked in kitchen a bit awkwardly afterwards, he found a perfect French chocolate cake on the table. It was even decorated and had Misora-chan’s name on top of it. When Jun had done it, was a mystery to Sho. Jun smiled smugly the next time Sho saw him.

A few hours later, Sho found himself introducing Jun as his boyfriend to his ex Satomi and her new husband Ohno Satoshi. Jun only winked at him and glanced at Sho’s butt meaningfully. Sho sighed, conceded. What an ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've written this and add tags I realize how much this premise is similar to my NinoEx fic last year... Maybe I should write a fic like this for Ohchan and Aiba-shi too ~~I've kinda started Ohno one already~~ but we'll see XD


End file.
